Proyecto escolar
by TomoeCjan
Summary: UA / Un proyecto escolar algo diferente pero divertido, que le dio algo de fama inesperada a nuestros amigos.


**Aquí un nuevo fic, la verdad no me gusto mucho pero me dio flojera reescribirlo. Enjoy**

* * *

Últimos días de escuela, solo un mes para finalizar con lo que fue un largo pero hermoso viaje a través de la escuela secundaria y un proyecto para presentar en el ultimo festival del año, todo parecía perfecto y lindo sino fuera porque los chicos no tenían ni idea de que hacer. Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Naruto, intentando pensar en que hacer.

- Y si hacemos un café - Dijo Naruto

- Es muy común - Se quejo Ino - Quiero algo que impresione

- ¿Un desfile de modas? - Aporto Sakura

- Mi prima va a hacer eso - Dijo Naruto

- ¿Una casa encantada? - Esta vez fue Tenten

- Uchiha san y su grupo ya eligieron ese tema - Hinata fue la que hablo.

Un suspiro colectivo se escucho en el lugar y los ánimos comenzaron a descender, llevaban una semana intentado pensar en algo para hacer en el final de curso, pero nada, absolutamente nada les gustaba o alguien mas ya iba a hacer algo parecido. En eso Minato entra a la casa acompañado de dos de sus amigos que habían salido el año anterior.

- Hola chicos - Dijo Minato con una sonrisa - Tienen visita

- ¿Por qué esas caras? - Pregunto Kankuro

- Hola chicos - Dijo Naruto desanimado

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Pregunto Temari

- No sabemos que hacer para el festival de fin de curso - Dijo Ino - Y se nos acaba el tiempo

- Así que es eso - Dijo Minato - Y si hacen un concierto - Sugirió el Namikaze - Yo puedo ayudar con la parte musical - Minato era un importante productor de música

- Es una gran idea - Dijo Tenten

- Si pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo - Dijo Hinata apenada

- En eso tienes razón - Sakura fue la que hablo

Otra vez se escucharon los suspiros por parte del grupo, Minato dijo que iba a ir a la cocina y que si necesitaban algo lo llamaran. Otra vez se quedaron en silencio mirando al infinito, Temari y Kankuro se miraron y después sonrieron.

- ¿Podemos entrometernos en esto? - Pregunto Kankuro

- Si - Dijeron al unisono

- Pueden hacer un concierto sin necesidad de todo el ajetreo del escenario, los músicos, las luces y todo lo que eso necesita - Dijo Temari

- ¿Como? - Pregunto Ino interesada

- Verán, no es un concierto en realidad - Hablo Kankuro - Unos chicos de nuestra universidad lo hicieron para presentar un proyecto de cinematografía.

- Continua me están interesando - Dijo Sakura

- Son mas bien videoclips musicales, hechos por ustedes mismos - Dijo Temari - Graban las canciones, hacen un vídeo para cada canción y después lo presentan como si fueran una película, pero con vídeos.

- Es una genial idea ttebayo - Naruto salto en su asiento - Y mi papá nos puede ayudar con la grabación de las canciones.

- Y Kankuro y yo - Dijo Temari - Los podemos ayudar a grabar los vídeos

- ¡Si! - Grito Ino - y yo podría encargarme de los vestuarios

- Y Hinata podría donar alguna de las canciones que has compuesto para esta buena causa - Dijo Tenten a lo que la morena asintió.

- Creo que Tenten y yo - Dijo Sakura - nos encargaremos de conseguir el proyector y la tela para pasar los vídeos, ademas de ambientar el lugar en donde estará todo.

- ¡Tenemos proyecto! - Gritaron los chicos.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas los chicos estuvieron ocupados grabando canciones, vídeos y arreglando el lugar en donde se presentarían los vídeos. Sakura fue la primera en grabar la canción, Minato sonreía al escuchar cantar a la chica, le ofrecería un contrato discográfico si no fuese porque la pelirosa había decidido ser medico y eso era lo que le gustaba.

Al terminar Sakura la siguiente fue Ino y canto de maravilla, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo en aquel estudio de grabación y mas con la canción que le toco, ya que tendría que hacer una coreografía para el vídeo, algo que le gustara mas que cantar era bailar.

Los últimos fueron Hinata y Naruto, la canción llevaba algo de rap y Naruto fue el elegido para rapear, se escuchaba genial y la voz de Hinata era muy linda, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Hinata cantar ya que era una chica muy tímida y rara vez se podía verla así, desinhibida y para nada retraída, Hinata sabia muy bien que eso solo ocurría cuando ella cantaba.

Tenten decidió no cantar ni mucho menos aparecer en los vídeos, ella prefería estar tras bambalinas , lo que si hizo fue aceptar ser la maquilladora de los chicos para los vídeos.

Después fue la etapa de grabar los vídeos, decidieron que se tardaría como mucho una semana entre grabación y edición. El primer día decidieron grabar el vídeo de Sakura ya que era el mas fácil, la chica solo tendría que cantar en la tarima donde se ubicaba la consola del Dj, en una discoteca

- Muy bien Sakura cuando comience a sonar la canción, comienzas a cantar tu también - Dijo Temari - Y ustedes los extras se ponen a bailar - Los extras eran chicos de la universidad donde estudiaban Kankuro y Temari que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente para eso.

Las luces se apagaron y el neon se encendió, la musca comenzó a sonar y la cámara comenzó a grabar, Sakura cantaba y se divertía interpretando esa canción, mientras que el los extras bailaban en la pista de baila como si estuviesen en la mejor fiesta e su vida. Estuvieron todo el día graban y para eso de las 11 p.m ya habían terminado con Sakura. Todos se fueron a sus casas ya que al día siguiente, seria el turno de Ino y su canción con coreografía, estaban cansados pero felices de haber terminado el primer vídeo.

* * *

Las luces de la mañana anunciaron un nuevo día de trabajo para estos jóvenes, se levantaron con ánimos, mas que todo Ino que ya estaba apurando su padre para que la llevara al viejo hangar en donde grabarían su vídeo. El padre de Ino se tomo su tiempo ya que sabia que era temprano, se baño, desayuno y se tomo su taza de café mientras leía el periódico, su rubia hija lo observaba con furia mientras esperaba a que su padre terminara de tomar su café.

- ¿Podemos irnos? - Dijo Ino a su padre, el hombre soltó un suspiro, dejo su café a la mitad y tomo las llaves del auto, mejor salían ahora antes de que a Ino le diera algo por tener que esperar 20 minutos mas.

Llegaron en menos de media hora al hangar que habían elegido para hacer el vídeo. kankuro, Temari y algunos colaboradores universitarios ya se encontraban allí arreglando las luces y las cámaras, también estaban los chicos que participarían en la coreografía junto con ella. La rubia se despidió de su padre y fue saludar a Temari y a Kankuro.

- Hola chicos - Saludo la rubia

- Hola Ino - Dijo Kankuro mientras desenrollaba algunos cables

- ¿Los chicos no han llegado? - Pregunto Yamanaka por sus otros amigos.

- Si - respondió Temari dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, toda una generala - ¡Eso no va ahí! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? - Grito furiosa aun chico que acomodaba una de las luces que usarían para alumbrar el lugar

- A veces pienso que estaría mejor si Hitler fuese el director de estos vídeos - Le dijo Kankuro en un susurro a Ino por lo cual la Yamanaka se hecho a reír.

- Voy a buscar a los chicos - Dijo Ino y desapareció para dejar a la dictadora Temari y a su grupo de subordinados trabajar tranquilos.

- Oh Ino por fin llegaste - Dijo Tente - Apúrate que te tengo que peinar y maquillar - La tomo del brazo y se la llevo a un pequeño puesto especialmente hecho para maquillar a los que aparecerían en el vídeo. Entre maquillar y terminar de arreglar el lugar se tomaron dos horas. Grabaron durante todo el día, con pequeños recesos de una hora para almorzar y cenar. Se tomaron bastante tiempo para hacer las escenas ya que tenían que grabar desde diferentes ángulos, ademas de que se tenían que hacer cambios de vestuarios y un ultimo cambio para Ino que parecería en varias escenas sola.

- Nee Ino chan baila muy bien - Dijo Naruto después de terminar el día de grabación - Mañana nos toca Hina hime y a mi, va a ser divertido 'ttebayo

- Terminamos Por hoy - Dijo Temari con un megáfono - Nos vemos mañana en la plaza del centro de la ciudad a las 6 de la tarde - Bajo el megáfono y todos pudieron irse por fin a sus casas a dormir, lo único bueno del día de mañana era que no se tenían que despertar temprano.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde, ya todo estaba listo para empezar a rodar, todos menos Hinata que estaba apenada por salir así, nunca se había vestido así, era raro para ella aparentar ser la chica ruda que no era pero la canción meritaba que fuese desinhibida, no era un look atrevido pero mostraba mas piel de la que nunca había mostrado, un short floreado de cintura alta y un pequeño top color negro, ademas de unos tacones del tamaño del monte Fuji, muy lindos de color rojo. Su maquillaje era muy poco a duras penas un poco de brillo de labios y color en las mejillas y su cabello estaba suelto ondeado en las puntas, se veía linda.

- Hinata sal del vestidor o te saco a patadas - Grito Temari con el megáfono.

- Hinata sal ya por favor - Dijo Kankuro - Perdemos tiempo valioso

La Hyuga decidió salir y se dejo ver en todo su esplendor, los chicos que pasaban por ahí volteaban dos veces para quedársela viendo, Ino sonreía ya que había elegido el vestuario perfecto y Sakura y Tenten se quedaron viendo el gran trabajo que había hecho en maquillaje y peinado.

- Nee Hina chan esta mu bonita - Dijo Naruto, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al lugar en donde comenzarían a grabar - Vamos apúrate ya quiero comenzar a grabar.

Comenzaron al atardecer, como era un lugar publico la gente se acerco a ver lo que pasaba, tomaban fotos y se divertían, Naruto rapeba en su parte y le hacia de galán, hasta unas chicas le pidieron su autógrafo a lo cual el rubio sonrió ansioso y acepto.

Hinata por su parte dejo su timidez de lado y solo se divirtió, Temari seguía gritando ordenes a diestra y siniestra y también le gritaba a los transeúntes que se metían sin querer en las tomas. Kankuro solo sonreía y se limitaba a grabar las escenas, terminaron de grabar y se fueron a su casa no sin antes de que Kankuro dijese que le llevarían el pendrive con los vídeos editados el día de la presentación, se despidieron de todos y dieron las gracias por su colaboración.

* * *

El día por fin había llegado, Tsunade sama había decidido dejar su presentación para el final ya que quería estar presente, la escuela estaba de festejo, había varios cafés unas cuantas casas de miedo y varios desfiles de moda, también habían alumnos vendiendo cosas que ellos habían hecho, como mascaras, pinturas y artesanías, todos muy barato, el ambiente era festivo.

Una chica salio corriendo y gritando de la casa del terror que habían hecho Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru, detrás de ella salio Kiba con una cabeza de utileria en la mano y un disfraz de carnicero

- ¿Alguien mas quiere entrar? - Pregunto a los que pasaban por ahí - Esta chica nada mas me vio y salio corriendo.

Varios chicos se rieron del Inuzuka y decidieron entrar a asustarse un poco, pensando que seria divertido, al salir de la casa pensaban seriamente visitar un psicólogo, jamas pensaron que harían algo tan brutal, sangriento y aterrador, aunque deberían haberlo sospechado después de todo eran esos chicos los que habían hecho esa casa.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde empezaron los desfiles de modas, los chicos y chicas mas lindos desfilaban creaciones hechas por algunas chica y uno que otro chico.

Y por fin a las 7 de la noche era la presentación de los vídeos musicales de nuestros protagonistas. Estaban nerviosos ya que Kankuro y Temari todavía no llegaban, Tsunade ya se encontraba allí al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela.

- ¿Donde demonios están? - Pregunto Ino desesperada.

- No sé - Dijo Hinata con los nervios de punta

- ¿Cuando piensan empezar? - Pregunto Sasuke entrando interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos

- Kankuro y Temari todavía no han llegado - Dijo Sakura

- La gente se esta impacientando 'ttebayo - Dijo Naruto viendo detrás de las cortinas

Unos gritos se escucharon y después entraron Temari y Kankuro disculpándose como locos por el retraso.

Prepararon el lugar Kakuro se encargaría de manejar y transmitir el vídeo, Naruto y el resto de las chicas se fueron para poder ver sus vídeos y ver como quedaron, estaban ansiosos, Sasuke solo observaba quería saber que era lo que habían hecho el dobe de su amigos y las chicas, apostaba que algo tonto como un corto romántico, o una muy mala representación cinematográfica de alguna vieja película hollywodense. Naruto y Sakura subieron al escenario para presentar su proyecto

- Buenas noches a todos 'ttebayo - Dijo el rubio sonriente

- Gracias por estar aquí a todos y en especial a la directora Tsunade - Dijo Sakura, los alumnos aplaudieron ya que respetaban y admiraban a su directora.

- Verán en un principio no teníamos idea de que hacer - Dijo Naruto - Las ideas venían pero rápidamente las descartábamos

- Pensábamos hacer una casa de terror - Dijo Sakura - Pero nunca seriamos tan buenos como el equipo conformado por Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru y Kiba. - Ante esto los nombrados sonrieron

- Tampoco podíamos hacer una café - Dijo Naruto - Ya que probablemente Hinata y yo nos terminaríamos comiendo toda la comida - Dijo el rubio y los alumnos y Tsunade se rieron, Hinata también ya que ella adoraba los dulces.

- Un desfile de modas no se acercaba ni siquiera a algo que pudiésemos hacer - Dijo Sakura - Ya que la única con conocimientos de moda en nuestro grupo es Ino.

- Pero una tarde en la que estábamos todos sentados agonizando por no saber que hacer - El rubio fue el que hablo ahora - Llegaron unos viejos amigos y nos dieron una gran idea.

- Nos dijeron ¿Por qué no hacen vídeos musicales y los presentan como si fuera una pequeña película?

- La idea nos encanto y nos pusimos manos a la obra, estuvimos casi tres semanas haciendo todo.

- La letra y la música de las canciones le pertenecen a Hinata Hyuga - Dijo Sakura los alumnos observaron a la Tímida chica que casi se vuelve un ovillo ante tanta atención.

- El vestuario fue obra de Ino Yamanaka - Dijo Naruto

- La ambientación y creación de este puesto quedo relegada a Naruto, Tenten y mi persona - Dijo Sakura

- Y la grabación, dirección y edición de los vídeos se lo debemos a Sabaku no Temari y a su hermano Kankuro - El rubio sonrió - Gracias chicos

- También queremos agradecer a los chicos de la universidad interestatal por ayudarnos con la instalación de luces y utileria ademas de participar en los vídeos, de verdad muchas gracias - Sakura dio las ultimas gracias

- Y ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí esta nuestro proyecto - Naruto termino la presentación y él y Sakura se bajaron del escenario.

Las luces se pagaron y una cuenta regresiva comenzó, se podía leer en la pantalla gigante los números descendiendo poco a poco 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

En la pantalla aprecio un club lleno de personas, las luces estaban bajas, después se veía a una chica de espaldas ataviada en unos pantalones de cuero negro una camisa blanca, con tacones peligrosamente altos, subiendo a las escaleras de la tarima del lugar, las luces se apagaron y la canción comenzó.

_A dream like this _  
_That´s something you wish for _

_A dream like this _  
_That´s something you ask for _

_When it´s a gift worth _  
_taking a chance for _

_Then this is _  
_something you dance for _

Salia Sakura en primer plano cantando, después cambiaban los ángulos y mostraban a la gente de club bailando, las luces, la diversión. Naruto estaba embelesado viendo a Sakura, se veía hermosa, mas hermosa de lo normal y su voz y la ropa que tenia en es vídeo toda una diosa, pero no era el único que pensaba eso, la mayoría de los chicos pensaba igual.

_There´s a moment when you _  
_look to decide _

_Who will fall, _  
_who will survive _

_That´s the moment _  
_when you find it inside _

_On the line, _  
_this is your time _

_And it´s all i want, _  
_and it´s all i do _

_A dream like this _  
_That´s something you wish for _

_A dream like this _  
_That´s something you ask for _

_When it´s a gift worth _  
_taking a chance for _

_Then this is _  
_something you dance for _

Salia nuevamente Sakura cantando en el escenario, iluminada por las luces, y se devolvía a la gente bailando, después salia Sakura bailando entre la gente mientras cantaba, todo estaba muy bien diseñado y editado, parecía un vídeo profesional. El vídeo termino y los chicos aplaudieron, había quedado genial el vídeo de Sakura.

- Me gusto mucho - Dijo Sakura

- Estuvo genial Haruno - Dijo Karin - Muy genial - Sakura agradeció y vio como Tsunade le daba su aprobación a la chica con la mirada.

El segundo vídeo empezó mostrando a Ino frente a un espejo, estaba realizando calentamientos, tenia puesta ropa para bailar, unos pantalones anchos, una camisa ajustada y unas zapatillas, la canción empezó y con ella empezó Ino a canta y a bailar

_Make it stop _  
_Sounds so good I just can't take no more. _  
_Turn it down turn it up _  
_I don't know... I don't know... _

_but don't stop. Don't move; just _  
_keep it there. _  
_Keep it right there. _  
_Keep it right there. _

El escenario cambio y mostró a un grupo e bailarines, con Ino en el medio, todos vestidos de blanco y bailando una coreografía hecha por la chica,

_Yea-ay, _  
_when I put this song on replay, _  
_I can listen to it all day: _  
_I can listen to you all day - _  
_you all day. _

_Yea-a, _  
_when I put this song on replay, _  
_we can start all over aga-ain, _  
_and aga-ain. _  
_Yea-ah, _  
_when I put this song on re- _

Shikamaru observaba a su amiga y estaba feliz, sabia que la chica bailaba bien pero en ese vídeo lo mostraba, pero el mas sorprendido era Gaara, estaba que babeaba por la Yamanaka y en ese vídeo Ino se veía muy sexy. La canción continuo hasta que todos terminaron en el suelo al final de la canción.

- Eso estuvo genial Ino - Dijo Shikamaru.

- Salí hermosa y baile tan bien - Se auto felicito Ino

- Gran vídeo Ino - Dijo Gaara apareciendo - No sabia que bailabas tan bien y cantas igual de hermoso

- Gracias Gaara - Dijo ella sonrojándose

Al lado de Sasuke se encontraba Naruto ansioso ya que el participaba en el otro vídeo. Caminaba de un lado a otro y jalonaba a Sasuke del hombro mientras repetía una y otra vez "Ya vengo yo, ya vengo yo, ya vengo yo". Sasuke lo iba a matar si seguía así.

En las pantalla se mostraba aun Naruto vestido al estilo swag, pantalones de jean negros anchos, zapatillas deportivas, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta naranja, estaba sentado en un banquillo en el parque esperando a alguien, la canción comenzó a sonar.

l_ove the way you make me feel _  
_I love it, love, love it _  
_I love the way you make me feel _  
_I love it, love, love it _

La hermosa voz de Hinata inundo los altavoces, sus compañeros de equipo sabían a quien pertenecía esa voz pero el resto de los estudiantes y Tsunade pensaban que era la voz de Tenten ya que la chica Hyuga era demasiado tímida como para hacer algo así. Naruto comenzó con su rap

_Naruto: _

_I say _  
_I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour _  
_Do my singin' in the shower _  
_Pickin' petals off of flowers like _  
_"Do she love me, do she love me not?" _  
_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot_

Varias de las alumnas gritaron el nombre de Naruto al verlo tan galante en ese vídeo y Naruto se sentía como toda una estrella ya que comenzó a repartir besos al aire como si fuese una miss.

_Hinata_

_You give me that kind of somethin' _  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday _  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred _  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away _

_If you want, I got it, I got it everyday _  
_You can get what a player needs from me _  
_Stay boy stay, don't ever leave me _  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper _

_Don't you worry, baby you got me _  
_I got a bad boy, I must admit it _  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it _  
_And I don't care this is it babe _  
_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me _

Tsunade se ahogo con su bebida al ver a la tímida Hinata cantando y actuando, pero eso no se comparo con la cara de Sasuke al ver a la chica Hyuga como nunca antes, esa voz y esa ropa lo estaban matando, en su mente se decía que era la mujer mas sexy que existía, y se enojo cuando los chicos comenzaron a alabar la apariencia de Hinata

El vídeo seguía rodando mientras las chicas morían por Naruto y los chicas por Hinata, al final de ultimo vídeo, la pantalla se coloco en negro y los estudiantes aplaudieron, al parecer les gusto su proyecto, los pertenecientes al grupo se montaron en la pequeña tarima hicieron una reverencia y dieron las gracias pensando que ese seria el final de toda esa cosa de cantar, actuar y bailar.

La semana siguiente todos los amigos salieron a cenar pizza y a pasar un buen rato, lo que no esperaban es que durante toda la cena se le acercaran personas a pedir sus autógrafos, eso era raro ya que había sido solo para la escuela.

- Nee esto es raro - Dijo Naruto

- Por qué nos han estado pidiendo autógrafos toda la noche - Se pregunto Sakura

- Es un poco incomodo - Dijo Hinata

- ¿Qué no lo saben? - Preunto Shikamaru con flojera

- No - dijeron ellos

- Kankuro subió sus vídeos a internet - Dijo Gaara

- ¡¿QUË?! - Gritaron ellos

- Tienen mas de un millón de visitas cada uno - Dijo Sasuke

- No puede ser - Dijeron ellos

- Ademas los vídeos también han salido en canales de música - Dijo Tenten sonriente ya que al no participar en los vídeos se salvo de tener que estar dando autógrafos a cada minuto

- ¿QUÉ? - Volvieron a gritar

Y así pasaron la noche, cenando y hablando mientras las personas los interrumpían para pedirles un autógrafo y tomarse una foto con ellos. Solo esperaban que eso de la fama durara poco ya que ellos solo habían hecho esos vídeos para el proyecto de fin de curso.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer, bueno las canciones que utilice fueron**

**Something to dance for - Zendaya (la que canto Sakura)**

**Replay - Zendaya (Canción de Ino)**

**The Way - Ariana Grane ft Mike Miller (Hinata y Naruto)**


End file.
